callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M14 EBR
The MK14 EBR (also referred to as the M21 EBR) is a semi-automatic sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Ghosts, where it appears as a marksman rifle. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign It is seen multiple times in the campaign in "S.S.D.D.", "Wolverines!", "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" during the ending stage of the mission, "The Gulag", "Contingency", "The Enemy of My Enemy", "Of Their Own Accord", and "Museum". Soap is also seen using it on "Cliffhanger" to give Roach support when he is infiltrating the base. It can also be seen on the hands on Archer and Toad in "Loose Ends". Multiplayer The M14 EBR is labeled as the '''M21 EBR and is unlocked at level 56. Because of its very low recoil and large magazine (for a sniper rifle), most players will instinctively fire two or more quick shots. This causes its users to burn through ammo faster than other sniper rifles in the hands of most players. This is popular as a stealth weapon online, as it takes two shots anywhere on the body with a Silencer and without Stopping Power to kill. The weapon's low recoil and large magazine makes it the preferred sniper rifle for two-shot kills in Core mode and one-shot kills in Hardcore mode. When used without a Silencer and with Stopping Power, it is capable of one-shot kills to the head, neck and upper torso. If equipped with either a Silencer and Stopping Power or neither of the two, one-shot kills only apply to the head, making it ideal for sharpshooters who prefer to get the harder headshots than the easier body shots in order to get camouflages and Master challenges faster. Because of its high rate of fire and low recoil, it is popular amongst users with rapid-fire controllers, and in Hardcore modes. Considering the maximum health in Hardcore is reduced to only 30, using a Silencer will still retain one-shot kills, unless shooting through thick surfaces or against a Last Stand, Final Stand or Painkiller user. If an ACOG Scope is equipped, it can be used as a powerful battle rifle. With the ACOG Scope, equipped, it is similar to the FAL, except the M21 EBR can kill in one to two shots and fires faster than the FAL (although with a Holographic Sight and Stopping Power the FAL is always a two-shot kill from any range and one-shot to the head at close range). However, the M21 EBR has idle sway while the FAL does not. Finally, the M21 EBR will give the user a handy ghillie suit, and, in the right hands, it can be a devastating tide-turner. Special Ops The M14 EBR appears in the Special Ops missions "Evasion", where it is a starting weapon equipped with a Silencer, "Suspension", where it is in the initial area, "Body Count" and "Homeland Security", where it is in the initial area, in Joe's Diner, and on the roof of Nate's Restaurant equipped with a Thermal Scope, and "Acceptable Losses", where it is in the initial area equipped with a silencer. An unscoped M14 EBR with iron sights is available in the mission "Breach & Clear". This is the only time in the game where this weapon can be used without a scope. Although it is unscoped, it retains a relatively large amount of idle sway. The iron sights have the same amount of zoom as an ACOG Scope. The recoil is purely visual, having no effect on the accuracy. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope (attachment in Singleplayer, default sight in Multiplayer) *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery M14 EBR MW2.png|The M14 EBR in first-person view M14 EBR Iron Sights MW2.png|The M14 EBR's iron sights M14 EBR Scoped MW2.png|The M14 EBR scoped Default sniper scope reticle.png|Scope reticle M14 EBR Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the M14 EBR M14 EBR Scoped 3rd Person MW2.png|The M14 EBR with a Silencer in third-person view M14 EBR 3rd Person MW2.png|The M14 EBR without its default scope in third-person view Soap M14 EBR.png|John "Soap" MacTavish with an M14 EBR Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The M14 EBR makes an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In "Back on the Grid", Yuri uses a silenced M14 EBR with Variable Zoom. In "Goalpost", an M14 EBR with just a sniper scope can be found four times and used. In "Scorched Earth," the player has an M14 EBR with Variable Zoom as part of their starting weapons, and another one can be found within the level with the same attachment. Special Ops The M14 EBR is available in the downloadable mission "Arctic Recon" on the mat near the spawn point. In this mission it is unscoped, and has no auto aim, despite being unscoped, similar to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission "Breach & Clear". The M14 EBR is not available in multiplayer or Survival mode, instead replaced by the MK14. Attachments *Sniper Scope *Silencer *Variable Zoom Gallery M14 EBR MW3.png|The M14 EBR in first-person view M14 EBR ADS MW3.png|Iron sights M14 EBR Scoped MW3.png|The scoped M14 EBR Yuri cocking M14.png|Yuri cocking his M14 EBR in "Back on the Grid" M14 EBR Silencer 3rd Person MW3.png|The M14 EBR in third person with a silencer M14 EBR 3rd Person MW2 Model MW3.png|The Modern Warfare 2 model in third person Call of Duty Online The M14 EBR appears in Call of Duty Online, labeled as the M21 EBR. Attachments *Silencer (Level 18) *Heartbeat Sensor (Level 3) *COS Scope (Level 25) *Ballistics CPU (Level 13) *Variable Zoom (Level 1) *Thermal Scope (Level 5) *Variable Thermal Scope (Level 31) *EMP Shielding Device (Level 22) *Location Detector (Level 8) *Extended Mags (Level 29) *Hollow Points (Level 10) *Tracker (Level 15) *Quickdraw Grip (Level 1) *Flash Suppressor (Level 27) Gallery M21 CoDO.png|The M21 EBR in first person M21 Reload CoDO.png|Reloading the M21 EBR Call of Duty: Ghosts The M14 EBR appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts under the name MK14 EBR. It is now classed as a marksman rifle rather than a sniper rifle. Campaign The MK14 EBR is found with its standard scope in the level "Brave New World", before the massive concrete wall. It also appears in the mission "Homecoming" in the weapons cache, with an ACOG Scope. Multiplayer The MK14 EBR has a low fire rate and high damage. It has the highest maximum damage in its category, but as a downside it doesn't have any damage multiplier to the neck, unlike other Marksman Rifles. Like the other marksman rifles, the MK14 EBR boasts a fast time to kill, but its slow rate of fire and moderate recoil can make close range engagements challenging. This makes the MK14 a good choice for shooting through objects, especially when using Armor-Piercing, and it will also more easily dispatch enemies who might already be injured slightly. One drawback is its smallest magazine size at 18, smallest in its category, tied to the IA-2 and the SVU, which may increase the need for Extended Mags or Sleight of Hand. It has very high range, beaten only by the SVU due to its perpetual two shot kill nature. As such, it benefits greatly from both the Muzzle Brake and Silencer attachments; it will attain a greater increase to its two shot kill range than other weapons in its class, while the reduced range when using a silencer is not as severe. The MK14 EBR's damage allows it to effectively one-shot headshot an enemy before and during the damage dropoff (maximum of about 37 meters without a barrel attachment), making it a preferred weapon amongst sharpshooters, similarly to its brother in Modern Warfare 2. This also makes the Crocodile Camouflage easier to obtain, as the first hit to the head will most likely be your only bullet needed. If one wants this one-headshot kill range to occur very often, it is highly advised to use Muzzle Brake attachment. In conclusion, the MK14 EBR is a deadly mid-range weapon that can go up against many other players with relative ease, able to fit the needs of many players who use it; however, it is statistically beaten in many categories: It has the second-lowest firecap (beaten by MR-28 and IA-2), only the second-largest range (beaten by SVU), and doesn't have the most manageable recoil in the category (beaten again by MR-28), and drops off to a slow 3-shot kill at extreme ranges, and combined with the low firecap, makes a very slow time to kill, which makes its alternatives the better choice in many situations. Like other Marksman Rifles, the MK14 EBR has 15% less recoil when using the default scope. Extinction The MK14 EBR appears in the map Awakening. It costs $2000. It is very comparable to the IA-2, having the same magazine capacity and reserve capacity. The MK14 EBR however has higher recoil and a lower rate of fire. These things combined with them having the same cost makes the IA-2 statistically better. Attachments Sights *Iron Sight *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Burst Fire Gallery MK14 EBR CoDG.png|The MK14 EBR in first-person view MK14 EBR ADS CoDG.png|Aiming down the scope of the MK14 EBR MK14 EBR reloading CoDG.png|Reloading the MK14 EBR MK14 EBR Irons CoDG.png|The MK14 EBR with Iron Sight MK14 EBR model CoDG.png|Render of the MK14 EBR's model MK14 EBR being fired CODG.png|MK14 EBR in third-person view MK14 EBR third person CoDG.png Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *On Infinity Ward's website the M14 EBR was voted as the favorite sniper rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The following can be seen written on the gun: **'U.S. RIFLE' **'7.62 MM M14' **'IW4' **'SD-619', referring to the abbreviation and area code of the city of San Diego, California. **'111408' ***The symbol "IW4" is a reference to Infinity Ward developing their fourth game, or Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 running on IW Engine 4.0. *Players can still see the M14 EBR's Iron Sights even with the scope attached. *The M14 EBR's Heartbeat Sensor will not be camouflaged if camouflage is applied. The same goes for the Thermal Scope. *Fall Camouflage appears purple/rainbow on the inside of the M14 EBR's scope. *The M14 EBR's pickup icon always shows a scope regardless of the gun lacking a scope in Breach & Clear. *In the Create-a-Class picture, the M14 EBR has a tan magazine, but in-game it has a black magazine. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The M14 EBR in third person has a floating rail over the bolt, but the rail doesn't appear in first person. Call of Duty: Ghosts *The MK14 EBR's serial number is K 042613. *The rim on the original scope appears to be worn, as there are various spots where the paint has come off. This is best seen while in ADS with the original scope. *The MK14's iron sights are not folded or removed when optical attachments are in use. The front sight, due to this, can slightly obstruct the Red Dot Sight and ACOG Scope. Video es:M14 EBRru:M21 EBR Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty Online Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Marksman Rifles